Un dia no tan normal pero genial
by Sabell Ullen
Summary: ...-no te hagas el santo, te mueres porque te la mame-...¿te gusta asi de duro?.Te amo...-ONESHOT Be/Ed
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A S.M.

**Un dia no tan normal pero genial**

Edward Pov

Otro día normal de clases, largo y aburrido. No he tenido un buen día, mi despertador no sono, se descompuzo la ducha de mi baño y tuve que utilizar el de mi hermana Alice, llegue tarde a clases y lo peor de todo es que el profesor de Biología nos dejo un trabajo de a dos y él formaría los grupos, desgraciadamente mi _compañera_ de trabajo era ella, Bella Swan, la tierna, buena, inteligente y santa hija del jefe de policias de Forks, con la cual no tenía ningún tipo de relación. No es que ella me cayera mal ni mucho menos, lo que sucede es ¡que me vuelve loco!. Ninguna chica habia logrado calentarme tanro como lo hacía ella y ni siquiera hacía algo para provocarme. Yo siempre fui el playboy del Instituto, esto no quiere desir que me acoste con todas las chicas del instituto solo con 3, Tanya, Jassica y Lauren. Las chicas más calientes del colegio, hasta que llego ella. Bella Swan es mi tormento, no he podido estar con ninguna mujer desde hace seis mese culpa de ella y lo trate, Dios sabe que si.

Al poco tiempo de su llegada me di cuenta de que ni podría llevarmela a la cama fasilmente, por lo que busque alluda en Tanya, pero adivinen que...¡no funciono!, mientras la besaba me imaginaba el lindo rostro de Bella y cuando la acariciaba imaginaba su virginal cuerpo. No pude acostarme con Tanya, era un mujeriego lo admito, pero no podia acostarme con una chica pensando en otra. Trate luego con Jessica y Lauren, pero me ocurrió lo mismo por lo que trate de hacerlo con chicas con las que jamás he estado, pero como ya lo habrán adivinado, volvi a imaginarme a Bella. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan.

Ya estaba desesperado, un mes sin poder estar con alguien, sin hablar de que mi reputación estaba en riesgo por culpa de las putas que no me pude follar. Casi todas las noches me tocaba pensando en Bella, me mansturbaba pensando que era ella la que lo hacias y me venia casi tan rapido como un adolecente que resien se estaba iniciando en el sexo. Dios yo ya tenia casi 19, no podía sucederme esto.

Y hoy en clases de Biología me quede congelado en mi lugar cuando el profesor nos informó de nuestro trabajo. Si me calentaba con solo verla, tenerla toda la tarde en casa, saber que su padre no volvería hasta la semana que viene, haciendo un trabajo de biologia, seguramente me correria sin nisiquiera tocar mi miembro.

Estaba manejando en dirección a su casa tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habia llegado. Me vaje de mi lindo volvo y toque el timbre de su casa. A los pocos minutos una muy sexy Bella vestida con unos jeans muy ajustados y una remera de tirantes me habrío la puerta. _Mierda, ésta mujer va a matarme_, me dije mentalmente.

-Hola Edward, por favor pasa.

-Si claro, gracias.

Llegue hasta su humilde pero acojedora sala. Su casa no era muy lujosa pero si muy linda.

-¿Te molestaría hacer el trabajo en mi cuerto?, es más comodo.-Santa mierda, ¿en su cuarto?. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, lo siento Bella pero si entramos en tu habitasión me daran más ganas de cojerte de las que tengo en éste momento. No, no podía desirle eso.

-Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema.

Nos dirigimos hacia su habitación para hacer el trabajo. Había pasado una hora desde que comenzamos a trabajar, el tiempo con Bella pasaba muy rapido. Haciamos bromas, hablamos del Instituto, de nustras familias...Cada minuto la amaba más.

Cuando ella se dirigió hacia su escritorio para tomar un apunte necesario para el tarbajo, topezó con su mochila y callo sobre mi, lo que provoco que ambos quedaramos en la cama acostados. Y ya no me pude resistír y la bese, la bese con todas mis fuerzas. Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando ella me beso de la misma manera y ambos nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

-Bella, si no paramos ahora no podré hacerlo despues.

-No quiero que pares, quiero que me hagas mujer. Tu mujer.-Volvimos a darons un beso, pero más corto. Al terminar me susurro- Te amo Edward.

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar. También te amo Bella, _mi Bella._

Empuje a Bella hacia atras para que quedara recostada sobre la cama y yo me puse sobre ella. Traté de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, ésta va a ser su primera vez, nuestra primera vez juntos, la primera de muchas. Lentamente lleve mis labios hacia su cuello mientras mis manos fueron al borde de su remera para comensar a quitarsela. Bella subio los brazos y logre dejarla con un lindo sujetador de encaje, mierda sus pechos son geniales.

-Dios Bella, estás tan buena.-No pude controlarme y le hable con la voz ronca por la exitación, pero a ella no pareció molestarle, todo lo contrario.

-Mmm...tu no te quedas atras amor.-mientras desia eso comenzó a quitarme mi playera con las manos temblorosas, cuando lo logró acaricio mi abdomen, de una forma más segura y se me erizo la piel.

Lleve mis manos hacia su espalda para sacarle el sujetador. Cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto me quede más tiempo de lo normal viéndolos, tenían un tamaño considerable, para nada pequeños pero no exagerados.

-Simplemente perfecta.-le susurre antes de tomar su pezon derecho en mi boca mientras el otro era atendido por mi experta mano, fui cambiando para que ambos resibieran el mismo placer. ¡Mierda!, para este momento ya estaba duro como roca. Bella no paraba de jadear, pero yo quería escucharla gemir y gritar mi nombre.

No se como pero ya nos encontrabamos casi desnudos, ella con su sexy y diminuta braguita y yo con mi boxer negro. Cuando le quite la única prenda faltante la arroje por algún lugar de la habitación y comencé a acariarle su dulce coño.

-Estas tan mojada-comence dejar besos por su cuerpo mientras desendía a su sona más sensible, quería darle la mejor de las experiencias.

Enterre mi cabeza entre sus piernas y la embestí con mi lengua. Bella erredo sus dedos en mi cabello y comezo a gemir como loca.

-Ahhhhh...Edward-escucharla gemir asi me ponía aun más duro de lo que estaba, si es que eso es posible. Seguí cogiendomela con la lengua mientras agregaba dos de mis dedos, si no hacía eso ahora luego le costaría más acostumbrarse a mi miembro.

-Mierda Edward...¡me corro!- cada vez cerraba más sus puños en mi cabeza-Si...Ohhhh ¡Edward!.- Y en ese momento la sentí llegar a su orgasmo y yo bebí todo lo que pude de ella.

Comence a dejar humedos besos por su cuerpo nuevamente para llegar a sus labios y besarla como loco, este beso estaba más lleno de lujuria que los anteriores.

-¿Te gustó?- Le pregunte con una sonrrisa torcida en mi rostro.

-G-gustarme es poco- dijo aún agitada por el glorioso orgasmo que le acabo de dar.-Dejame devolverte el favor- dijo mientras bajaba y me quitaba el boxer.

-Bella, bebe. No es necesario, de verdad-pero carajo que tenia ganas de que lo haga.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Ademas no te hagas el santo, te mueres porque te la mame.-y con eso me habia ganado, para que negarlo había deseado que Bella me la chupe durante un mes entero y haber estado en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo aumentaban mis ganas.

-Mmm...Bella, no sabes lo que me gusta cuando hablas de ese modo.

Bella tomo mi gran erección con sus manos, empezó a aciarme todo y a mansturbarme. Luego metio la punta de mi pene es su pequeña boca.

-Mmm...tienes un sabor que nunca antes habia probado pero me gusta y mucho.

-Mierda amor, vas a matarme.-Y en ese momento comezo a chuparmela y yo no podía dejar de gemir.

-¿Te gusta mi amor? ¿Está rica la chupada que le estoy dando a tu gran y grueso pene?

-Mierda siii...sii, me encanta como me la chupas, no pares bebe no pares.-Lleve mi mano hacia su cabeza y la ayude a marcar el ritmo

-Ahhh Bel...

-Mmh.-No quiero ser presumido, pero creo que le encata lo que me está haciendo, aunque definitivamente a mi me gusta más.

-¡Si Bella, bebe! Así más duro, chupamela más duro muñeca.

En un momento no aguante más y comencé a embestir su dulce boca, estaba embriagado por el placer. Nunca nadie me habia dado sexo oral como el que ella me estaba dando ahora. Jamas pense que mi amor iba a ser tan buena haciendo esto.

-¡Ahhhhh...Bella!-No dure mucho más tiempo y me vine en su boca y ella trago todo de mi sin quejarse.

-Mmmm...Edward que rica lechita-de acuerdo, acaba de ponerme duro de nuvo.

-Vas a ser mi perdición amor.- y volvimos a besarnos de una manera que de seguro era prohibida. Me levante para buscar un condon en mi pantalón y una vez que me lo puse volví a posicionarme sobre ella.

-Por sierto Bella, antes de esto queiro preguntarte... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

- ¡Claro que si tontito!, Creo que eso quedo claro en el momento en el que tedije que te amo.

Tras darme su respuesta la embestí llevandome su virginidad, cuanto más rapido lo haga menos le dolería. Ella dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, por lo que le comensé a darle pequeños besos por su cara y cuello para calmarla.

-Continúa, estoy lista.- comence a embestirla primero despasio pero la lujuria pudo más y comence a hacerlo más fuerte.

-Amor estas tan estrecha. Tienes el coño tan apretado.

-Mmm...mmh...Ahhh si Edward, me encanta.

-Eso es Bella...di mi nombre, dilo.

-E-Edward,ahhh...Mmmh. Más, más raapido-h...Mmh

-¿Asi Bebe? ¿te gusta asi de duro?. Siente como te la meto, sientelo. ¿La sientes?

-¡Siii!, ¡Siii mi amor, siii!.

En un momento pare y ella me puso cara de reproche.

-Tranquila bebe solo quiero darte más placer. Date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro.

Ella iso lo que le pedí y al poco tiempo me encontraba metiendosela por atras.

-¡Hoooooo Edward!..que rico. Me encanta que me la metas por atras.

-Ahhh Bella...¡me encaaanta!

-Me vengo, me vengo.

-Si mi amor vente para mi, vente conmigo.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Edward, Edwaaaaard!.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaa!.

A ambos nos llego un gran orgasmo, el mejor de toda mi vida. Salí de Bella y me levante para tirar el condon. Cuendo volví a su lado no acurrucamos bajo las mantas y no besamos tiernamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes linda?

-Mejor de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Te tardaste mucho en desirmelo.

- ¿Cómo?

-Alice me dijo que tu estabas enamorado de mi, pero yo le dije que era imposible hasta que me di cuenta de como me mirabas.

-¡Dios soy tan estupido!. Si hubiera sabido que tu respuesta iba a ser esta te lo hubira dicho ya hace mucho.

-¡Hey!, más vale tarde que nunca. Ademas, que hayamos tardado en desirnos que nos amamos no significa que haya sido menos placentero.

-¡Oh no, claro que no!.-Nos besamos de una forma muy tierna, pero luego el beso se volvio apasionado y comenzamos la segunda ronda de la noche.

Y estoy seguro que esta sería la primera de muchas dulces, porque no habia dudas de que Bella sería mi amor para toda la vida. _Definitivamente este no ha sido un dia normal en mi vida, ¡pero fue genial!_

.-.o..-.o.-.

Hola! Fue mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado. Si no fue asi tambien haganmelo saber, se aceptan las criticas.

Tal vez haga un pov Bella.

Besos!


	2. Todo gracias a un día no tan normal

Bella Pov

Ya habian pasado tres meses desde que Edward y yo nos pusimos de novios. Todavia recuerdo todo lo que hicimos en mi habitación esa tarde...y noche. Mi novio es tan apasionado, no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo.

Hoy era la fiesta de graduación en la casa de los Cullen, mi mejor amiga y cuñada habia desidido hacerla despues de que nos entregaran los diplomas, solo eramos los Hale, los Cullen, mi papa y yo. Estaba en mi cuarto terminando de arreglarme, tenía puesta una falda corta color blanco, idea de Alice porsupuesto, y una remera rosada. No tenía muchas joyas, solo una cadenita, regalo de Edward en nustro primer mes de novios y mi anillo de compromiso. Si, entendieron bien ¡Edward y yo nos comprometimos!.

Sinceramente no teníamos pensado hacerlo ahora, pero mi padre al enterarse que nos iriamos todos a la misma Universidad y que Edward compro un departamento solo para nosotros dos, pego un grito que de seguro lo escucharon hasta Jacob y Billy en La Push. Se que ya soy mayor de edad y que no tengo que obedecer a mi padre, pero no quería irme a Yale peleada con él. Fue entonces cuando nos comprometimos para que mi padre supiera que Edward y yo nos amamos y que nuestra relación va encerio.

_FlashBack _

_-¡No puedo cree que mi padre haya dicho que lo nuestro es una aventura de adolecentes!._

_-Tranquila mi amor. Ya veras que lo convenceremos de que no es así. Pero debes entenderlo, su niña se ira lejos a la Universidad y ademas va a vivir con su novio._

_-Lo se, pero eso no le da derecho a desconfiar de nustro amor. Es mi papá y no me quiero ir peleada con él, pero nada va a impedir que viva contigo amor.-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando me separe vi que Edward me miraba de una forma extraña.-¿qué sucede amor?_

_-Casate conmigo._

_-¿Qué?.-dije con la voz apenas audible_

_-Eso, que nos casemos. Se que deberíamos esperar, pero sería una exelente idea. Piensalo, tarde o temprano te terminaría pidiendo matrimonio, ya hablamos de eso, pero podríamos irnos a la Universidad comprometidos y cuando termine mi carrera de medicina y tu la de literatura nos casamos. De esa manera Charlie se daría cuenta de que lo nuestro es más que una obseción de adolecentes. ¿Enteonces que dices? Isabella Marie Sawn, ¿quiéres casarte conmigo?._

_-Si. ¡Si, si, si!. ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo Edward!_

_Fin FlashBack_

Despues de ese día en la casa de mi _prometido. _Alice, Rosalie y Esme nos hicieron una fista intima solo con la familia para hacerlo oficial, todavia recuerdo las palabras de Charlie esa noche _"Así es como quería que hagan las cosas. Para vivir con una mujer hay que demostrale a la famlia de ella cuanto se la ama. Y tu muchacho, se nota que amas a mi hija."_ Hay veces que pienso que los adultos son más inmaduros que los adolecentes.

Apenas termine de arreglarme escuche el timbre de mi casa, seguro era Edward que me pasaba a buscar para ir a su casa. Baje para habrile la puerte y apenas lo ví me tire a sus brazos para darle un profundo y humedo beso.

-¡Vaya resibimiento!. Y eso que nos vimos hace un par de horas.

-Si mi amor, pero en ese par de horas te extrañe demasiado. Te hubieras quedado y aprobechavamos que mi padre no esta.-nos subimos al volvo y comence a besar otra vez a Edward de una manera muy apasionada.

-Mmm, amor si seguimos asi voy a tomarte aquí y ahora. No tengo problemas en ello, pero no llegaríamos a tiempo a la cena y sabes como es mi hermana con la puntualidad cuando de sus fiestas se trata.

-Lo se, pero...tu volvo tiene vidrios polarizados y mi padre se fue hacia tu casa ace una hora, ademas no es necesario que lo hagamos. Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para liberarnos.-le dije de la manera más sensual posible.

-Mierda. No sabes como me calientas.-esta vez él comenzo a besarme con mucha lujuría.

Comenzamos a besarnos como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de manos se dirigieron directamente asia su abultado pantalón.

-¡Mm Cullen, si que estas duro como roca!.

-Y no sabes como me vas a poner si sigues hablandome y tocandome de ese modo.

-¿Quiéres que te ayude con tu _gran_ verga?

-Ahh Bella...te convine ayudarme porque tu fuiste la que proboco ésto bebe. Y no creo que quieras que me aparesca así a mi casa ¿o si?.

-Claro que no amor, ésto-dije mientras apretaba su miembro-es mio Cullen, solo mío.

Me acerque a él y comence a dejar besos humedos en su cuello mientras le abría el pantalón. Con su ayuda logre bajarcelos junto con sus boxers. Me despegue de su cuello y con mi lengua lamí sus labios sin dejar que pueda hacerme lo mísmo, ni darme un pequeño beso. Baje mi cabeza hasta su erecto pene y me dispuse a dejar cortos pero humedos besos en él.

-¡Dios Bella!. Si no te la metes en tu boca ahora creo que moriré.

-Tengo una mejor idea.-de una manera muy ágil, que no estoy segura de donde la saque, me quite la musculosa y lugo el brasier, dejandole ver mis pechos con los pesones muy duros.-Parese que no soy el único que está exitado.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me exite con lo duro y grande que estas?. Ahora dejame hacer algo con ésto.-Tomé mis pechos en mis manos y los apretré uno con el otro y Edward supo que es lo que quería hacer.

-¡Mierda, eres tan caliente y sexy!.-Acerque mis pechos a su miembro e ise que los penetrara.-¡Ohhhh...Si Bella.-comense a bombearlo simulando el coito y aserque mi boca a la punta de su pene provocando que cada vez que me embiestiera la punta se entirre en ella.

-¿Te gusta?, ¿te gusta cojerte mis tetitas con tu larga, gruesa y dura polla?

-¡Siiii...me encanta, las tines tan suaves!.- Apreté aún más mis tetas y parese que no lo soporto más ya que me agarro de los brazos, levantó mi falda y corrió mi braguita.

-¿No era que no teníamos tiémpo?.

-Me importa un carajo llegar a tiempo cualquier lado estándo tan calientes como en éste momento.-Dejamos de hablar y me penetró de una sola estocada provocando que los dos gimieramos al mismo tiempo.-Ahh estás tan apretadita mi vida. No sabes el placer que me da hacertelo.

-Diooos Edward...sigue, sigu-e asi. Mmm...si,si,si.-gemía como loca y no era para menos, me estaba cojiendo como nunca antes lo habia echo.-¡Ohhh...que rica verga. Si asi, duro...me gusta cuando me la metes así de duro.

-¡Ahhhhh...tu coño es taan rico. A mi también me gusta darte duro bebe.

-¡Siii...estoy por llegar!. Más rapido Edward...más rápido.-Hiso lo que le pidí y en pocas estocadas más llegamos a un glorioso orgasmo que nos dejo sin poder hablar por un tiempo.

-Ese ha sido un polvo espectacular.

-Lo se-le conteste para luego besarnos-Tu si que sabes como dar placer.

-De acuerdo, deja de desir esas cosas porque sino no podremos movernos de aqui en mucho tempo.

-Jajaja, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Bella, mucho.

Ambos nos acomodamos nuestras ropas lo más rápido posible y nos apresuramos para ir a la casa de Edward antes de que nuestros familiares sospecharan lo que estabamos haciendo. Jamás he estado tan feliz en toda mi vida. En dos meses me iría a la Universidad de Yale con mis amigos y mi amado prometido, nuestras familias se llevaban bien y mi padre por fin habia aceptado que Edward y yo nos amabamos. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado tres mese atras como sería mi vida, de seguro habría dicho algo muy distinto a lo que es ahora, todo gracias a _un día no tan normal, pero genial._

_o-.-o.-Fin-.o-.-o_

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviw, no saben lo feliz que me siento que les guste mi fic. No estaba segura de publicarlo.

Aca les deje el Bella pov, espero que también les guste. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía! es algo que estoy tratando de arreglar, mis profesoras de lengua estan haciendo un duro trabajo conmigo :P

Espero que esten bien y que les guste el capi.

Besos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Un día genial en navidad**

Edward Pov.

Estábamos en mi cuarto besándonos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Habíamos regresado a Forks dos días atrás, luego de nuestro primer semestre en la Universidad.

Nuestros padres no habían dejado de hacernos preguntas sobre como nos estaba yendo, lo que provoco que no pudiera tener un minuto a solas con mi linda novia. No aguantaba más, estaba desesperado por tomarla. Se que dos días sin sexo no eran mucho, pero después de habernos mudado juntos, digamos que nuestra vida sexual se había vuelto más activa.

En estos momentos agradecía que mis padres se hayan ido a comprar los regalos de navidad a otra ciudad y que mi suegro se halla ido de pesca con Jacob y Billy.

-¡Dios Bella!. Mi amor no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía, estos dos días de abstinencia me estaban matando.

-Ni lo menciones bebe. Creo que si seguíamos de esa manera iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Nos fuimos quitando la ropa y quede solo con mis boxers.

-Mmm amor, no se porque pero cada día que pasa me gusta más ver tus lindas tetas y tu sexy coño. Tu cuerpo me excita hasta la locura.

-¡Hay bebe sabes como me pones cundo me hablas de esa manera!.-Comencé a restregar mi ya prominente erección con el húmedo sexo de Bella, lo que provoco un ronco gemido por parte de ambos.

Bella llevo sus manos a mis boxers y me los quito de un tirón, quedando ambos desnudos por completo.

-Nena no aguanto más, tengo que estar dentro tuyo ya.

-Yo también lo necesito, pero quiero probar de otra manera.

Dejándome sorprendido mi caliente novia me aparto de encima suyo y se coloco en cuatro sobre la cama, dejándome una gran vista de su sexy trasero.

-Bells sabes que me encanta hacerlo por detrás, pero eso ya no es nuevo para nosotros.- Le dije con la voz más ronca que nunca.

-Lo se Edward, pero quiero tener otro tipo unión contigo.-lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido, estaba entendiendo a lo que se refería, últimamente hemos estado hablando de eso, pero sinceramente no espere que se decidiera tan pronto.-Quiero que me metas tu linda polla por atrás, quiero que tengamos sexo anal. Claro si tu estás de acuerdo.

-Mi vida, no podría estar más de acuerdo con nada en este momento. -Lentamente me fui acercando a ella posicionando mi miembro por su entrada trasera. Con sumo cuidado la fui penetrando porque sabia que podía llegar a dolerle.

-Ahhhhh

-¿Estas bi-bien amor?- le pregunte jadeante por la excitación.

-¡Si, si!, no te detengas por nada del mundo mi amor.- le hice caso y pronto tomamos el ritmo de la situación.

-Ahhh…Mmm. Bella que rico se siente metértela por el culito bebe.

-¡Dioos! Sii… esto es genial. Te siento más grande que nunca mi amor.

-Ahhhhh ahhh. ¡Jamás creí que esto fuera tan placentero!

-Sigue, sigue mi amor!. Ahhhh- No podíamos dejar de gemir y gritar, hacerle esto a mi Bella, es lo más caliente del mundo.

-¿Te gusta que te la meta por el ano bebe?

-¡ Me encanta mi amor! ¡me encanta!.-seguí penetrándola con toda la pasión, el amor y deseo que le tengo a ésta mujer. Cada ves la embestía con más fuerza ya que ambos estábamos por llegar a nuestro orgasmo.

-¡Ed-Edward!. Ya estoy por llegar amor, no-o pares- Ya podía sentir como las paredes de Bella apretaban mi polla.

-¡Edward!-

-¡Bella!-

Habíamos gritado nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo luego de haber alcanzado nuestro preciado orgasmo. Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se habían normalizado, salí del interior de Bella y me recosté a su lado abrazándola.

-Eso fue una de las cosas más placenteras y calientes que hemos hecho.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo amor- le conteste con una sonrisa de "bobo enamorado después de haber tenido una gran follada con su novia"- Fue un gran regalo de navidad adelantado.

-Jajaja, eres un tonto. Gracias a Dios que nuestros padres se fueron, estoy segura que no nos volverán a dejar solos hasta que nos vayamos.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero prepárate, porque cunado regresemos a nuestro departamento en la Universidad, no te voy a dejar salir de la habitación hasta que comiencen las clase.

-No es algo de lo que me vaya a oponer. Pero podríamos aprovechar que todavía no han regresado.

-Me encanta que mi novia aparte de ser tan sexy y linda sea inteligente.- No le di tiempo a que me contestara nada ya que me tire a devorar sus labios. Dios amaba a esta mujer más que a nada en el mundo.

Y así nos pasamos toda la tarde aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en la casa. _Después de todo pasamos un día genial. Y muy, pero muy placentero._

¡Hola de nuevo!. Parece que Bella y Edward se vuelven cada vez más insaciables con el tiempo.

Muchas gracias por los RR y los favoritos, espero que este también les haya gustado….y que no tenga tantos horrores ortográficos como antes. Me gustaría saber que les pareció este capitulo :D

Deseo que estén bien…Besos!


End file.
